1. Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for adjustably supporting a cooling device, and particularly to an apparatus which can slidably mount a cooling device at a specified position.
2. Prior Art
As computer technology continues to advance, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers are being made to provide faster operational speeds and greater functional capabilities. When a CPU operates at high speed in a computer enclosure, its temperature can increase greatly. It is desirable to dissipate the heat quickly, for example by using a heat dissipation device attached to the CPU in the enclosure. This allows the CPU and other electronic components in the enclosure to function within their normal operating temperature ranges, thereby assuring the quality of data management, storage and transfer.
A conventional heat dissipation device comprises a heat sink and a fan. The fan is mounted on a heat sink by screws engaging with threads defined in fins of the heat sink. Although the device can steadily mount the fan to the heat sink, it is still complex to operate by screws. Once installing the fan on the heat sink, it is difficult to make the fan disengage from the heat sink.
Oftentimes, a computer comprises a plurality of electronic components installed therein. The electronic components are generally arranged in line array and only narrow space is available between adjacent two electronic components. A plurality of heat sinks is attached on the electronic components for dissipating heat from the electronic components. Accordingly, a plurality of fans is installed in the computer enclosure for improving air convection within the enclosure. The fans are generally mounted to the computer one by one. However, the computer provides a small available space for installing each fan. Thus, it is difficult and inconvenient to mount the fans in right place.
Moreover, a computer enclosure usually contains several different types of mother boards, and more than one fan is need. Usually, the fan is mounted to correspond to a predetermined mother board and can not be moved again. Thus, if the mother board is changed, another fan must be designed and manufactured again to adapt the new mother board. It is inevitable to lead to cost waste. It is necessary to provide an apparatus which can adjustably carrying a fan to a computer to satisfy heat dissipation in different places.